UN MUNDO NUEVO Y VIEJO
by esmerald dragneel
Summary: En el reino de la luna ha nacido el príncipe pero la reina se a vuelto a embarazar de una pequeña niña la cual es secuestrada después de nacer por un hombre que tenia algo que jamas se ha visto. ¿Qué la paso a la princesa? ¿Qué es lo que pasara mas adelante?
1. Chapter 1

**Un mundo nuevo y viejo.**

Prov. Narradora

En el reino de la luna se encontraba un rey muy preocupado por su reina ya que ella estaba dando a luz a su primogénito, heredero al trono. Después de dar a luz, la reina se quedó dormida y en su cuarto se encontraba el rey cargando a su hijo, enseñándole el gran reino que le tocaría dirigir.

El reino de la luna era muy grande, se encontraba a la orilla del mar y lo mejor de todo, es que el reino estaba en la florescencia de la gran tecnología que se encontraba en ese entonces, estamos hablando del año 2020.

Ha pasado un mes desde la llegada del príncipe y la reina se ha vuelto a embarazar, en el reino se ha rodeado por una felicidad grande pero muchos odiaban la noticia ya que eso traería problemas más grandes.

-9 meses más tarde-

Nuevamente el rey estaba muy, muy, MUY! Preocupado de su hija y su esposa.

 _-¡ ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADO!-_ dijo el rey a su mayordomo que casi lo deja sordo.

 _-su majestad deje de decir cosas sin sentido-_ el mayordomo trataba de calmar al rey diciéndole que todo estará bien.

 _-pero si no sale bien y mueren-_ con gran angustia.

 _-todo estará bien rey- (con una gotita estilo anime)_

Después de unas cinco horas el doctor salió a decirles que todo había salido bien y que no se preocuparan de nada, momentos después el rey fue a la alcoba de la reina a ver cómo estaban su esposa e hija, mientras el príncipe fue encargado a una criada todo el día para que lo cuidara. *Es una hermosa niña como su mamá* pensó el rey al ver a su hija durmiendo tranquilamente. De pronto se abrio la puerta de un azote…

 _-REY! el puerto está siendo atacado!-_ el soldado decía con un poco de dificultad. Salen de la habitación para no despertar a la reina y la niña.

 _-Pero ¿Cómo es posible?-_ con preocupación.

 _-No sabemos ¿Qué hacemos rey?-_ se detiene un momento el rey para pensar que hacer.

 _-Bien es el momento de probar la nueva arma-_

 _-p...p...Pero rey es muy peligroso no se ha probado y no sabemos que puede hacer exactamente-_ dijo el soldado con miedo.

 _-No me importa tenemos que proteger al reino-_ con un tono de preocupación y seriedad.

Se van para arreglar todo y hacerle frente al enemigo, prepararan la gran arma que tiene como último recurso. Para todo esto no se esperaban que ocurriera una tragedia en donde cambiaría el destino de una vida.


	2. Chapter 2 una vida perdida

**Hola espero que les guste no soy muy buena escribiendo historias pero les aseguro que les encantara.**

 **Por favor mándenme sus críticas para poder hacer mis correcciones.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

Una vida perdida.

Prov. Narradora

Después de un largo tiempo en la lucha y de haber ganado la batalla el rey se dirige al palacio, lo que no se esperaba es encontrarse con la policía afuera del palacio a lo que él se preocupó mucho por su esposa e hijos, inmediatamente corrió a la alcoba de su esposa la cual lloraba desconsoladamente el cual el rey entendió que algo había pasado pero no antes de ver que tenía a su hijo cargado y diciéndole algo que él no entendía, porque lo susurraba y él bebe lloraba muy fuerte sin saber lo que había pasado.

 _-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-_ dijo el rey con algo de tristeza en su corazón.

 _-es…q…que…ella…y…ya…no…es…esta-_ pronuncio la reina con algo de dificultad ya que ella tenía un nudo en su garganta por lo que había pasado.

En ese momento corrió a la cuna de la princesa pero ella ya no estaba y el rey vio a su esposa y el la abrazo. Después de unos segundos el rey le pregunto qué había pasado a lo que ella respondió.

 _-No lo recuerdo bien pero…-_ tratando de recordar lo que había pasado

-unas horas atrás-

Después de unos minutos la reina estaba despierta aunque un poco adolorida por el parto, se levantó poco a poco para ir a ver a su hija que seguía dormida en su cuna y pedirle a una criada para que le trajera a su hijo. Después de unos minutos se lo llevaron y fue a la cuna de su hija para enseñársela a su hermano.

 _-mira esta es tu hermanita saluda-_ haciendo a que la reina alzara la mano de su hijo agitándola de lado a otro.

 _-mis dos más hermosas joyas que tengo-_ dijo con ternura a sus hijos, el niño estaba sentado en la cama y la bebe recostada en ella, dándole a su hijo un collar que tenía la forma de un sol y su hija le dio uno igual pero traía la figura de la luna, en los collares venían encriptados los nombres de ellos.

 _-para que no se olviden de quienes son…-_ decía con ternura _–y que no se olviden que salvaran a la humanidad-_ dándoles un beso a cada uno en su frente.

De pronto entro por la ventana un hombre en mascarado lo único que se podía percibir eran sus ojos color verde jade y cabello blanco.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_ decía la reina con preocupación por sus hijos. El hombre no decía nada pero se escuchó una alarma por todo el palacio.

 _-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-_ decía la reina con terror.

Mientras que el hombre susurraba palabras que no entendía la reina, debajo de él apareció un círculo brillante apagando la alarma y la reina tomo a sus hijos trato de correr hacia la puerta pero esta se cerró de repente ella solo voltio a ver aquel hombre que se estaba acercando poco a poco.

 _-¡ALEJATE! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!-_ gritaba para que la ayudaran pero no podía porque la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Finalmente el hombre estaba cerca de ella y le dijo.

 _-entrégame tu hijo, tu primogénito-_ le decía aquel hombre sin quitarle la vista de encima.

 _-¡Que no te lo entregare! ¡Jamás! ¡AUXILIO!-_ decía cubriendo más a su hijo para que aquel hombre no se lo llevara.

 _-¡REINA! ¡REINA! ¡REINA!-_ gritaban los empleados para que les abriera la puerta pero no podía estaba acorralada en una esquina procurando que no se llevaran a sus hijos mientras que el niño lloraba mucho mientras la niña estaba durmiendo sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

El hombre agarro el brazo de ella para que le entregara el niño per ella se resistía a dárselo.

 _-En ese caso me llevare a tu hija-_ le decía

 _-No te la…-_ no pudo terminar la oración ya que le habían arrebatado a su hija en brazos y el hombre le echo un polvo ella no sabía que era, empezó perder el conocimiento y solo vio como desapareció aquel hombre, seguido entraron los sirvientes para ayudar a la reina y tranquilizar al bebe pero no pudieron.

-regresando al momento-

 _-Pero cómo es posible que hallan burlado la seguridad-_ decía el rey con rabia por lo que sucedió.

 _-Rey! Encontramos a seis guardias inconscientes-_ le avisaba un soldado

 _-Entonces que vallan a declarar lo que vieron-_ le decía el rey a unísono.

 _-Fue mi culpa-_ decía la reina por haber dejado de que se llevaran a su hija.

 _-No claro que no es tu culpa fue de ese_ _ **malvado**_ _-_ le decía su esposa para tranquilizarla.

 _-claro que lo fue si no se la hubieran llevado y viera cuidado a los dos más-_ decía mirando a su hijo que ya se había calmado desde hace rato.

 _-no te mortifiques te aseguro que encontraremos a nuestra hija-_ le decía con una voz tierna para calmarla y para que no se siguiera culpando por lo sucedido.

Han pasado siete años desde lo sucedido con la princesa…

 **Espero y les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **dragneel.**


End file.
